


【扉泉】三川.03

by y458879



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y458879/pseuds/y458879





	【扉泉】三川.03

不久，宇智波泉奈还是决定暂从族地搬走。

虽称不上分别，宇智波斑表面如常，但他的异样，泉奈是都知道的。在看出对方的心思后，他尝试微笑着握住兄长的手。

这一切都在无言中进行。那时候，扉间至今仍记忆犹新，宇智波斑微微向他颔首，他立即明白了那是谅解与同意。

千手扉间的私宅临近千手旧址，如今的千手一族已经他迁。知晓泉奈将搬回私宅，柱间本想安排家忍过来料理家务，不过被扉间拒绝了。现在这座宅邸加上奈绪，只有三人，仅此而已。

两人踏入庭院时，鸟儿啼啭不停，却不见鸟影。今年的夏天很短，还未到九月，枫叶却已经染红了。泉奈只是看着，欣赏这份宁静。

半晌，一直伏在扉间肩膀睡觉的奈绪突然打了一个喷嚏，然后就这么半睁着眼，不知是梦是醒。扉间让影分身在后客厅放下行李，就解开了忍术。随后，他俯下身找了一块软垫，想将孩子放下休息，奈绪却怎么也不松手。

「奈绪他什么时候开始喜欢缠着你了？」

泉奈回过头来，正看见扉间面露难色，但是，奈绪坚持拽住他的衣袖，几近哭出声来也不愿放开。

「泉奈帮我。」扉间一时也无可奈何，默默发出一声叹息。

说来奇怪，扉间同奈绪相处的时间甚短，奈绪却十分依恋他。倘使与扉间一起，他是总不离身边的，亲密程度连泉奈也无从捉摸。

泉奈一面扣住奈绪的手腕，一面按揉他的掌心，奈绪吃痒后，便松开了手

「小白毛缠着大白毛，明明是我的儿子。」

「是我们的。」扉间又说了一句。

脱离儿子的桎梏后，扉间如释重负般松了口气。并非他不情愿同孩子亲近，他对奈绪的爱无须多言，只是孩子太过依赖他的话，他反而会无所适从起来。

坐在泉奈怀里的奈绪，稚嫩的脸上表情似乎有了些许动摇，眼看着泪水就要决堤了。

像是被自己的良心谴责一样，聪明如千手扉间，只有在面对啼哭的儿子时，才会举双手投降。虽然难以应付，但扉间是从不会放下不管的。

随即，他只好伸手解下颈间的白毛领，往奈绪手里一递，并抚了抚他短翘柔软的头发，「好了好了！」

「你如临大敌的表情，真是百看不厌。」泉奈俯首垂眸静静坐着，忍不住在笑。

扉间停顿了一下，等他抬起头时，泉奈已经歪着肩膀凭依在自己身上。他偏过头去，看见阳光方从树枝隙间穿过，有一片枫叶，落于池面。

泉奈心想，他所潜在的感情与周围的许多事物并无二致，不妨回忆一下，被世间称作羁绊的东西，在种种短暂而无意义的时间里，恍如金沙沉淀在心底。家族悲愿，正因有难以忘怀的痛楚，才想拥抱现在这微不足道的幸福。

「怎么了？」扉间说。

他靠着扉间微微摇头，什么都没说，然后闭上了眼。

一时风起，池面上激起的涟漪推着那枫叶扩展开去。这种无所事事的清闲时间，扉间都会留在泉奈身边，度过安宁而平实的一日。

是夜，奈绪早早就睡下了，泉奈仍在夜灯下看护。他是家中末男，之前没有照顾孩子的经验，对奈绪总格外留心。

奈绪的成长速度很快，但是，他也感到了其中的异常。约莫一年后他便能成长到孩童大小，进入第二性征发育了。毫无疑问，宇智波奈绪并不是正常人类。

千手扉间和宇智波泉奈的儿子是借由忍术才诞生于世的。  
从创世时代开始，千手与宇智波继承自六道仙人的血脉，宇智波为阴遁，千手为阳遁。阴阳之力，能从无中赋予生命。阴遁制造形体，阳遁赋予生命力。宇智波奈绪是不借用胎盘，从宇智波泉奈的查克拉中诞生的人类。 

身为男人，宇智波泉奈是无法将他生下的，这孩子最终以类似通灵的术式才来到人世。尽管如此，泉奈仍希望他能拥有毫无遗憾的生命，看着那样的他活下去。

确认孩子已经沉沉睡去。泉奈把灯挪远，以保奈绪安眠。

「奈绪睡了吗？」扉间走进房间，半掩隔扇。

泉奈点头「嗯。」

屋子里寂静无声，隔扇外透出了雾似的朦胧月光。枕边点着一只线香，青烟袅袅升起，却一丝不乱。扉间来到床褥前坐下身子，暂时还没有困意。

「……扉间，我有话和你说。」

「嗯？」

后者转过脸，泉奈离得很近，一动不动地端坐着，紧锁眉头。半晌，他才缓缓开口「再过不久，奈绪就会和我们一样成年了，我想你知道。」

扉间默不作声，以千手扉间现今的知识，恐怕他早就看穿一切了。当同龄的孩童风华正茂时，宇智波奈绪或许已经垂垂老矣了。心痛之余，他不禁想，自己果真想尽办法了吗？

「我，已经不想看见谁在我之前死去了。」

好希望你，不要过早离开。  
他事先不是没想过这结局，心中也掠过自责，可只要想起时，那心情简直像是充满恶意向他袭来，便越发不安。

而另一方，却立即从泉奈的眼神中，看出了他的心思。他所失去的东西，族人，说不定还有他自己。但，扉间早就决定，至死为止，都绝不让他孤身一人。

——不，即使死亡也不会。

此刻，望着孩子安适的睡颜，心里开始滋生愧疚时，泉奈突然落入了一个极温暖的怀抱。

「我会做到，无论什么时候。」

泉奈先是一愣，很快便领悟到了，抬手扶住他的背脊。

他了解，不管是怎样的忍术，是千手扉间就一定会做到。从他和扉间决定将奈绪带往人世，决定在这个村子下守护他，亲眼看见拥有毫无遗憾的生命的他，然后在他之前死去。

那时，就应该了解。

像是要确认彼此的抱着，扉间降下亲吻，唇齿相濡时碰上又分开，又碰上。细碎的吻着，扉间扶着泉奈顺势躺下。

「大白毛也要我哄他睡？」泉奈笑道，却没有拒绝。

语毕，扉间并没有回答，复又吻住他的伶唇。相拥而眠，现在他只想着这件事，都到这份上，两人确实已经好久都没有过体肤之亲了，再拒绝反而显得矫情。

伸手探入松散的衣襟，扉间的手常年冰凉，那触感泉奈情不自禁将他拥得更紧。但也还没忘，旁边的奈绪尚在软乡里，把嘴也闹得更紧了。

一阵布料窸窣的声音，扉间褪去了他身上的衣服。泉奈别开脸去，沿着脸廓吻至脖颈，他的呼吸越发粗重起来。

泉奈揽着他的后颈，贴近他耳语道「去外面。」

「好。」

扉间应声后，携着身下的衣物，施展飞雷神将两人移至客房。已至夏末，夜里还透着凉意，虽看不见庭院，却听得见枫叶沙沙作响。

「你这个人，怎么家里还设置这种奇怪的忍术？」

「我当然要以防万一。」扉间的掌心开始有了温度，两个人都动情了。

泉奈把半挂在身的衣物尽数撇下，然后顺理成章叩开扉间的腰带，对方也知趣的仍他宽衣。泉奈缓缓说「什么万一？」

「像现在这样的万一。」

胡言乱语。

泉奈瞥了他一眼，隔着裆布也能感受后面的东西，兴致勃勃的无处发泄。这虽在他的意料之内，揭露事实的时候，反而让他有些，难为情。

「我想你了，泉奈。」再次吻了过去，黏糊糊的亲了一会儿。

虽然客房有些寒意，但两个人都不怎么觉得冷。久未人事的身体，既敏感又兴奋。扉间伸手泉奈腿侧，来回撩拨。泉奈忍不住的仰着头咬牙发出了几声好似叹息的呻吟。扉间听得心动，轻手轻脚的触到一个温软物什，上下扣动按揉。

扉间半撑着身体，一刻也不松懈的关注着泉奈脸上的变化，比起大腿内侧的手，这倒使他颇为羞臊起来，他揪住松垮在扉间身上的衣襟，埋首到他的胸膛。

「你的情动的时候，写轮眼就会出来。」扉间夹着笑意说到，脸上却是一如既往的冷淡表情。

有种比赛败北的耻感，事已至此，泉奈咬牙切齿的瞧了他一眼，只是此时没有什么威胁力。抛开自尊心，他缓缓坐起身来，靠近扉间的腰下，单手握住蓄势待发的肉茎。

抚触，包裹。

「你不是很快就硬了。」

话音刚落，泉奈的吻便落在了肉茎顶部。扉间觉得这太超过了，但却没法拒绝。

——是不想拒绝。

血液都汇聚在腰部，伴随带着热度的吐息，温润的唇逐渐含住粗实的性器，泉奈正含着自己，扉间虽然知道，但，没想到会和泉奈…

缓慢的吞吐像温水一样，慢慢把扉间的理智泡开。写轮眼诡谲的红色在此时，竟情色起来，他就差点忍不住一泄。

一寸又一寸，涎水从泉奈的唇边淌下。他浅入浅出的含着顶端，左手包裹住热烫的柱身，不多时那东西已经粗实到他再也吞不下，不仅是扉间，他自己的身体也异样的升温起来。

因口交后的疲惫，泉奈跌坐在榻榻米上缓气。

扉间早已按捺不住，想要触碰眼前的人，想占有他，得到他。于是，他双手捧着泉奈的脸，热切的吻着。

再次被推倒在下的泉奈，气喘吁吁睨眼看着身上的人，理智所剩无己。

膝身挤进泉奈腿间，扶着肉茎缓缓进入湿软的穴口。

——我也是。

被进入的瞬间，泉奈闭上双眼，软肉顺从的包裹住热烫的性器，不时便响起黏滑的声音。

好烫，我要。

泉奈无法自制的想要搂住他的肩膀，扉间压低身体，胸口与胸口紧贴在一起。插入，抽出，动作缓慢的进行着。

泉奈睁开安心而无神的眼，耳语道「嗯，快点……啊！」

毫不抗拒，一下子进到了深处。一前一后的快速有力的进出，圆润的前端搔着内壁，换来泉奈一串销骨蚀魂的呻吟，除此之外什么都说不出。

仅限今夜，只要这样就足够了。

一晌贪欢。

泉奈醒来的时候，与此同时，一线阳光映在他的眼睛上。

他半凝双眸，不得不别开脸。扉间已经走了，建立忍者村是忍界前所未有的事，他早就习惯扉间的作息了，这也算不上什么问题。

「泉奈……」这时，奈绪坐在他枕边，伸着手拍了拍他的脸颊。

「早安啊，奈绪」泉奈望着他微笑。

九月的第一个早晨，扉间心情很好。

与他截然不同的是，脸上挂着命悬一线般疲惫的千手柱间，像个苦读学生似的埋首在各式各样的文书里。只能默默抱怨自己的亲弟弟好命，敢怒不敢言。

「扉间，我是不是快死了……」

「工作完了再死。」手拿着水土工程计划书，扉间却是连头也不抬，恢复了往日的冷漠。

柱间认命似的将头沉沉扣在桌面上，只有这个时候他才惊觉的发现，弟弟扉间简直比阎罗殿上的无常鬼还要无情。

认清这事实后，柱间差点落泪。他极度虚弱的说「我记得水土工程的是，负责村子外围防卫的宇智波来做的吧…斑呢？」

「近期这项工程早就交擅长水遁和土遁的千手负责了，斑没和你说吗？」

「我们好久没见过了。」

扉间放下报告，皱着眉头说「是谎言吧，大哥。」

柱间的脸色变得更沉闷了，他举着双手保持沉默。随后两人也不便多话，继续整理工作，仔细翻看报告签了好字，恍惚间，柱间似乎想起了什么事。

「扉间，你和泉奈是不是还没有成婚？」

待续


End file.
